Eve of Seduction
by desirefromheaven
Summary: xx


The time is 6:30 PM. Adam is leaving the drug store, a bottle of chloroform in his hand. "Who're you drugging?" the clerk asked jokingly as he departed. He had a date with his girlfriend, Alexandria, tonight.

He pulled into her driveway at around 7:00 PM. He honked his horn and she came outside. She looked amazing: she was wearing a purple baby tee to display her perfectly curved midriff; long blue jeans with diamond studs in the shape of hearts around her hips. Her long, silky brown hair flowed behind her; her eyeliner made her blue eyes dazzle; and her ruby red lipstick was like a cherry on top of an ice cream sundae. She was the most beautiful girl Adam had ever known. He knew he had to have her, and keep her...

"Where're we going, baby?" she asked him as she stepped into the car. That reminded him. Adam pulled out a piece of cloth from the glove compartment. "I need you to wear this," he said as he wrapped it around her eyes. "It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear.

The time is 8:15 PM. They had been driving for over an hour, and Alexandria was growing impatient, but remained content. "Are we almost there?" she asked sweetly. "Almost. Not too much farther," Adam assured her. "Am I going to like it when we get there?" she inquired. "I bet you will," Adam told her. She smiled, "I bet I will too. You always take me to the best—" Adam put a finger to her lips to keep her quiet. "No more talking, we're almost there," he told her. She smiled and made herself comfortable in the car seat.

The time is 8:30 PM. Adam pulls up in front of an abandoned house. There isn't a town around for miles. "We're here," Adam told her. "You can remove the blindfold when I tell you to." "You bet, sweetheart," she smiled as he reached for the bottle of chloroform and began to douse a hand cloth with it. "Okay, you can take it off," he told her. As she removed the blindfold, he pulled the chloroform-doused cloth over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream and struggle, but her efforts were futile as the effect of the chloroform began to weaken her. She passed out on the side of the car door and Adam carried her body into the house.

The time in 9:30 PM. The effects of the chloroform wouldn't wear off any time soon, Adam hoped it would keep her out till morning. He chained her wrists together and forced the chain through a hook in the ceiling so her body would hang from above. He chained her feet. He removed his right shoe and stuffed his sock into her mouth. Doing so smeared her ruby red lipstick; Adam didn't notice. He put a couple of strips of silver duct tape over her mouth and sealed it all with the cloth he used to drug her. She looked so helpless, hanging there so elegantly cuffed and gagged. He kissed her goodnight over her gag and shut off the lights as he left the room.

The time is 7:00 AM. Adam entered the musty basement where Alex was helplessly hanging. Her face was drenched in sweat and she was breathing heavily. "Mmmm... mmmmmmmph!" she screamed through the gag. He carried a plate of fruit and a glass of water over to her. She struggled against the chains and continued to scream. Adam undid the knot of her gag, removed the strips of duct tape from her lips and removed the sock from her mouth. She coughed and began to breathe. "What the fuck—" she started but her speech was cut short was Adam began forcing grapes and strawberries into her mouth. "Don't talk. This is what will happen: you are now my slave. I will keep you chained and gagged in this room until night time. Then you will be at my mercy. I will feed you and take you to out to pee twice a day. Is that understood?" Adam asked her sternly. Alex shook her head violently. "You sick fuck! I'll never—" "Silence, slave!" Adam yelled as he slapped her across the face. "I'll teach you to talk back to your master!" he yelled as he stuffed the sock back into her mouth and re-gagged her. She began to scream as he turned her body around. He grabbed a whip from the wall and began to lash her back. Her screams were ear shattering; tears cascaded down her cheeks as she screamed in agony. "Maybe this will teach you some respect, you little bitch," Adam said as he stared at her tear-soaked face. He slapped her across the face again as he left the room.


End file.
